Whisper Nothing
by bubble-rouge08
Summary: Prince Legolas returns to his homeland, Mirkwood for a short while. In that short while he must sort things out...
1. The Stop at Mirkwood

A/N: The Company is not my own. Mr. Tolkien is responsible for such intelligence. However, Anasetta and Foska Appledome are mine.  
  
WHISPER NOTHING  
© CATE/TONI  
  
RATING: PG  
AUTHOR E-MAIL: streetchicc8@mindgate.net  
MAIN CHARACTERS: Legolas and (my made-up character) Foska  
  
Summary: The Fellowship of the Ring headed to Mirkwood due to their lack of provisions. Their Elf companion, Legolas Greenleaf was fortunately the Prince of Mirkwood. He persuaded them to stop over and rest. This is great news for the other eight but to Legolas, this has a different beat…  
  
Chapter One: The Stop at Mirkwood  
  
"I'm hungry, I could eat an orc!" Pippin cried one sunny afternoon. "Is there anything there, Sam?"  
  
"Yes but," Sam Gamgee answered, "it's not enough to last us this week. What should we do Gandalf?" he asked to Gandalf the Grey who was counting the ants passing by.  
  
"This I do not know, Sam," he said. "I guess we have to stop by the nearest place of civilization. We have to refill our stocks there."  
  
The Elf, Legolas Greenleaf was listening from above a tree. He was whittling on a branch a figure of a unicorn. With one leap, he was standing upright on its roots and said, "Alas! Then we must go to my motherland, Mirkwood. I am sure that my people will treat us well."  
  
"Your people?" a hobbit named Merry said. "You didn't tell us you're a king?"  
  
"Not exactly little Merry," he smiled. The wind blew his long hair away from his face. "My father is. What I am is a Prince. If you all come with me, each one will receive a most royal treatment."   
  
"Great!" ring-bearer Frodo Baggins exclaimed. "Mirkwood it is! Let's go!"  
  
The Dwarf Gimli said," Oh the land of the wood elves. Oy Aragorn!" he called to a Man peering under a stone. "Does Arwen's relative live there as a noble? What's her name again, Legolas?"  
  
"Ah right you are, Gimli," Aragorn replied. Arwen is the princess of Rivendell and his love interest. She has saved Frodo once from the Enemy. "The name again Legolas?"  
  
The Elf has said nothing. He was looking at space and was thinking. He has not forgotten the Elfish girl's name. In fact, she has a big part on his life.   
  
Aragorn, Gandalf, and Frodo noticed Legolas' sudden change of mood. The little hobbit asked the Man Boromir of Mordor why. "It is obvious, is it not? Elves are cunning not to tell and look blank when a certain person is discussed. In short, this GIRL is special to him."  
  
Snapping back to reality, Legolas retorted, "No she is not! Her name is Foska and she's from a wealthy family and the oldest clan in Mirkwood. She is Arwen's cousin and just a…a friend of mine from childhood." He leapt from the roots to the edge of the cliff. Trying to change the subject, he pointed to a distant place. "There, there is Mirkwood! Not a day's journey from now. And that tower over there, is our castle. The house adjacent to us is Foska's."  
  
Gandalf stiffled a snort. Realizing his mistake of mentioning the name, Legolas turned red. "That's alright, young Elf," Gandalf said. "One does makes mistakes and lies. Well then, there is no use of staying here. Let's go. It is getting dark."  
  
The nine creatures packed up their camp and journeyed toward Mirkwood with Legolas on the lead. "I'll see you again, Foska. Just wait…I'll be there…"  
  
************ 


	2. Unexpected Return

Chapter Two: Unexpected Return  
  
By the strike of suppertime, the Fellowship reached their destination. There were large gates made of silver that welcomed their way. Two Elf voices were heard from beyond. It was understandable by the others. "Who goes there? Thy Elf speak!"  
  
Gandalf spoke first. "We have four Hobbits, two Men, a dwarf, a wizard and an Elven friend. Fear not the Dwarf for he is Gimli, son of Gloin. The Men are no harm. Please let us through."  
  
The guards answered, "Name the Elf. He MUST know his origins."  
  
This time, Legolas replied, "It is I, your Prince. Legolas Greenleaf. I come with my friends to seek shelter for a wee while. I wish to talk to my father."  
  
With that, the Elves lost no time. They opened the gates showing the lush and gorgeous environment of Mirkwood. For a place being possessed by evil for a long time, this does not show it. The time they set foot on the Mirkwood land, the hustle and bustle stopped. Whispers of Legolas' name were spread. Elves lined the streets and children cheered.   
  
In no time, the others had shared the welcome. The Fellowship had reached the castle and were ushered straight to the Throne Room. There sat the Elven king, Thranduil, Legolas' father. A blank seat was beside him. It is not for his queen…but for his son.   
  
Aragorn bowed immediately at Thranduil as Legolas kissed his hand. The Hobbits watched motionless at the likeness of father and son. Boromir bowed beside Aragorn. Gandalf smiled admiringly. The Dwarf Gimli beamed at his friend. "At last my son," Thranduil said encasing Legolas in a hug, "you have come back. Foska's been aching to see you."  
  
Legolas turned beet red. With a quick glance at his friends he sighed, "Father…"  
  
"And so as, Anesetta, your," but before he can continue, his son shot a look at him. "I understand…"  
  
"Father, we wish to stay here for a time…" Legolas said sitting down on his seat and addressing the Men to stand up. "Still we are in our quest to dispose of the ring. Yet, we need more provisions to get us through. I know you will help us."  
  
"I will, my son," Thranduil said solemnly. "However, you need to see her, Legolas. They both want to see you." He saw Aragorn standing behind Frodo. "Ah Aragorn, Princess Arwen wishes to talk to you. She is right now in her room, with Lady Foska."  
  
"Thank you, Your Kingship," Aragorn said with a bow and following the Elf guards.  
  
"Guards, take them to their rooms," Thranduil ordered. "Legolas, to your room. In a moment, she and Anesetta will be there."  
  
  
************ 


	3. Here We Are Again

Chapter Three: Here We Are Again  
  
Young Prince Legolas Greenleaf dragged his feet to his room. Nothing has changed at all. His four-poster bed still has its velvet hangings. Golden plaits still held them close. All his books and journals were still untouched and dustless. The pictures of clan and friends still were there with golden frames glittering.   
  
He sat down on his bed and felt the quilt under him. His bow and quivers were at his bedside already and he was lying down. "If only I could stay here," he thought. "Then I would serve princeship well."  
  
Then there was a faint knock on his door and familiar voices. "Are you sure you want to see him this badly?" the first voice said which he noticed was Arwen. "Yes, I do Arwen," another one said in Elven tongue. "Anasetta hasn't seen him since she was…" the voice was interjected by yet again the Elven Princess. "I see. There you go. He's here now…I can feel."  
  
Legolas straightened up and fixed his eyes on the door. The knob turned and a rather shy-looking woman stood framed holding a little girl. This woman is Foska Appledome. The Prince grinned a bit. "Nice t…to see y…you, Legolas," she stammered for words. Her auburn hair played with the wind. Her blue eyes wandered around the room certainly not focusing on Legolas.   
  
"And you, Foska," he answered in Elven tongue. "Is that…?" he asked walking to her and taking her hand. "Anasetta?" Foska nodded. The little girl whom she brought was her daughter. Legolas…is her father.  
  
He let them in not letting go of Foska's hand. He brought a stray strand of hair behind her Man-like ears. She is not an Elf. She is one of the fast disappearing kind of Faeries. She was brought up by Lord Elrond's sister. Like Elves, she is immortal yet; grief and loss would kill her. Their child, Anasetta, is half-and-half.   
  
Foska still wasn't talking or smiling at all. Nervous energy was still in her veins. Legolas was marveling at the little girl looking intently at him with similar shaped eyes. Anasetta's cherry blond hair framed her beautiful face resembling her mother. She pulled on Foska's dress, saying, "Mother, why are we in the Royal Prince's room? Did I do something bad?"  
  
Her father smiled. And so as Foska. They caught each other and stared. Legolas mouthed, "I am sorry." Anasetta tugged harder on her dress.   
  
"Mother, why is the Prince staring at me? Did I do something wrong?" the little Elvish Faery asked with little tears forming in her eyes. She turned back to Legolas. "Mr. Prince, I am sorry for what ever I have done," she said in perfect Elvish.   
  
Foska carried the girl in her arms. "No Anasetta. King Thranduil wanted us here with the Prince to talk."  
  
"So I did something wrong!" the little girl cried. Her tears formed into crystals as it hit the floor. Certainly this is an ability of Faeries. "I told Bertilla not to pick the Longbottom Leaves from Chiek's garden!"  
  
Legolas smiled at this. "I'll handle this, Foska," he whispered to the Faery. "Anasetta," he said smoothing her long hair, "it is alright. You did not do anything wrong. I used to do that when I was a little Elf."  
  
Anasetta looked at him. "Y…you do?" she said in sniffs.   
  
"Ah yes, little one," he chuckled. Foska giggled. Legolas found the little Elven Faery in his arms softly sobbing against his emerald vest. "It has been a long five years…Anasetta…"  
  
************ 


	4. How Can We Be?

Chapter Four: How Can We Be?  
  
With this, the fair Faery spoke, "Legolas, I wish to talk to you about her. As you know, she is yours and yours alone. I did not expect her to be yet…she is the fruit of what happened between us." Her eyes found his and in Elvish she continued, "Dear Prince, I am sorry to cause you bigger responsibility…"  
  
The Elven Prince lay a slender finger across her perfect lips. "Say no more, my Lady," he said. "Thou shan't be sorry for this. This is a gift…to you. And both are gifts to me."  
  
"You confuse me, my Lord. I do need your Word."  
  
"Both of you are more precious to me than my bow and arrows," Legolas softly said putting down the child and tracing Foska's jawline with a finger. "It is a slight pain for me…leaving Mirkwood -- leaving YOU alone and bearing a child. More sorrow built in my heart when I know this child will not know me in her early years." Tears started forming on the young Prince's eyes. The Faery wiped them away with her silken shawl. Legolas caught her soft hand and kissed her palm. He said in his Native tongue, "Living without you can cause me my death! From the moment I have lain my eyes on you, I was certain to keep you. Please, marry me. Be mine forever…I beg you of this."  
  
Foska shook her head and small crystals flew beside her. She drew her hand away and cried, "The one is not possible, Legolas. Faeries and Elves should not be one."  
  
"And why is that?" he shouted all dignity forgotten. Anasetta jumped with surprise. "We are creatures of Middle Earth. If Man and Elves can unite, why not we? Forget all the long passed conflict between our kinds! It is time someone changed them!"  
  
"But what will happen to you? You will become mortal!"  
  
"I will certainly not! I exchanged not my immortality for love…" he hugged Foska as her legs gave way. She cried on his jerkin as Anasetta tried to comfort her mother. "I have exchanged nothing! The rule only implies on our kind and mortals like Hobbits, Man and Dwarves. If ever it does, my whole life could not be enough. We are the only kinds that live forever." Legolas kissed her forehead softly. The embrace tightened as Foska finally wrapped her arms around him. "But…not spending it with you will surely lead me to my surcease."  
  
"Mother, what is the Prince talking about," Anasetta said in Faerytounge. She had learnt this from her mother. "What about me?"  
  
Legolas looked at her young daughter astounded. He has seen no one -- NO ONE in his life -- a child of five years able to deliver two different languages. Pride coursed through his veins. "Foska, please. I beg of you…"   
  
Anasetta walked to him and hugged him. "Prince Legolas, I am sure that my mother loves you dearly. Yet, I do think she is not made up her mind. Please give her time to think. As for me, I trust that she will not make a mistake on choosing a life with you, dear Prince of Mirkwood." A childish kiss found its way to his cheek and another one on his forehead. "Please."  
  
The look of her eyes melted Legolas. This is his own flesh and blood. Eyes like his own pleaded. Elvish ears redden in anticipation. "Very well," he finally sighed letting go of the fair maiden in his arms. "I give you all the time in the world. And, you do surprise me, young Anasetta."  
  
The three stood up and Legolas led them to the door. "Until we meet again, my sweet love," he muttered at Foska's ear. They all slept a peaceful night.  
  
************ 


	5. The Truth

Chapter Five: The Truth  
  
Foska and Anasetta met with Arwen and Aragorn at the castle's garden. The wee hobbits were playing at the courtyard. "Ah Lady Foska, nice to see you," Aragorn said kissing her hand. "How are you little Anasetta?"  
  
The little girl stared and smiled. Foska hadn't introduced them yet. "Sette, this is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He is Arwen's love."  
  
She smiled and said, "So you are the Heir to the Throne of Gondor, sir Aragorn." The Man smiled and she hugged him. Aragorn complemented her astounding intelligence. Foska blushed and said humbly that it is not from her…but from Legolas.  
  
"Is it?" Arwen mused. "Aragorn here told me that he holds great knowledge of ancient Elven history and origins. I was not to wonder how a cheerful Elf could know such things."  
  
"Neither did I, Ms. Arwen," a hobbit voice said from behind. "Good morning! Samwise Gamgee here from the Shire." He shook hands with Foska and smiled at Anasetta. "Mr. Legolas, did show great skill. None of us knew he could be so wise."  
  
"Nay!" another one popped. This time, it was Merry. "What a beautiful little lass! Hmmm…Lady Foska, are you?" he asked. She nodded and addressed her little girl. "Can you let her play with us. We do promise you no harm."  
  
"Alright then, Merry," Foska laughed. She pulled him close and whispered, "If you do upset her, watch out for Elven arrows. It is from Legolas." With a chuckle, Merry held Anasetta by the hand and trotted to the yard.  
  
The Elven princess, the Man and the Faery talked and talked until lunch. The Company was called upon to share a meal with the others. Legolas offered the seat beside him to Foska, which she complied. Annasetta, whom grown delighted with the Hobbits sat in between Pippin and Frodo. Thranduil was happy about Legolas' return and what he thought was Foska's and his son's reconciliation.   
  
"Friends and Family," King Thranduil said over lemon pudding dessert. "I have gathered you here to spend lunch heartily. The Fellowship of the Ring had visited along with my son, Legolas." The others clapped. "Also, I would want you to know that…you are welcome here upon anytime you want."  
  
After the lunchtime, Anasetta was not to be found. Foska was worried. The Hobbits told her she was just playing by the roses. Then Boromir told her, "I saw Legolas carrying a little Elf girl. They were on their way to the back garden."  
  
Foska was relieved. "Thank you, Boromir," she said to him. She started to the back garden and she paused to say, "Boromir, she is an Elvish Faery. Thank you again!"  
  
Before she could reach the clearing, Anasetta ran joyfully to her with Legolas nowhere in sight. She was eating some sweets. "Mother!" she cried. "Prince Legolas gave these to me! He told me that I am wise…and he said that he still wants to be with you. Mother, do you love him? Because if you do, I'd be happy!"  
  
Her mother smiled. "Yes, I do, Sette." Then tears flowed down her cheeks. "Sette, I have to tell you something…very important."  
  
"What is it?" the little Elvish Faery said. "I'm all ears!" She wiggled her Elven ears.  
  
"I guess, I'll have to tell you in our room, my sweetling," her mother answered picking her up and taking a bite off a pasty. "These are good."  
  
"The Prince said they were from Lothlorien," Anasetta said. "He has more."  
  
Once they were in the room, Foska started crying. "Mother, what is it?"  
  
"I am so sorry, my love," Foska sobbed. "I have robbed your from the truth. I mean, for five years I have hid this from you. I am so sorry!"  
  
"Mother, what is it?" Anasetta asked beginning to get worried. "Is it about my father? My Elven father?" Tears also formed into her eyes. "Oh mother, please don't cry. Answer me!"  
  
"Yes, it is," Foska said hugging her little daughter. "Do you wonder why the Prince is very fond of you all of the sudden? Why is he asking for my hand and everything?"  
  
"No, not at all, mother. I have been trying to ask him too, though, he does not answer me," the little girl uttered. "I guessed that, he was just fond of having a little girl in his castle."  
  
Foska smiled. "'Tis true that Legolas is fond of little children. He told this to me when we met fifteen years ago. We dreamt of having our own." She sighed as she felt her child hold on tighter waiting for more. "We were in love. Madly in love to that point we were ready to die together. It happened in just one night. One night of love and lust in this very room…on this very bed."   
  
"The month after, I knew I was carrying you. I was so happy, yet he is not," she continued. Anasetta was anxiously waiting and listening intently. "He told me that he could not keep the responsibility. It is due to the old policy between my kind and his kind. We could not wed until the 400th year of the late Fordertonal's, Lord of Faeries death. And his father found someone for him."  
  
"What did you tell him, mother?" Anasetta said looking up to her.  
  
"I could not do anything. I was against ancient belief and the King. If I don't follow, exile to Mordor will await me. So Legolas avoided me. He left for Rivendell without any word to me."  
  
"Then, I had you on the same date of his birthday. I sent to the wind my message that you've been brought forth to this world on the same date as he was. And I sent my deepest love. For another five years, there was nothing of him. The Ring of Power…that was the cause of his departure. Up to now, it is in existence. In a few weeks, he'll journey to Mordor again."  
  
"Mother…what did he say back about me?" the little girl asked. Foska shook her head. She sobbed.  
  
"But I am certain that he loves you," Foska comforted. "On your third birthday, he sent you the anonymous arrow with the Elven inscription of your name. On Legolas could make it so perfect."  
  
Anasetta reached under her bed and recovered a long box. The inside was lined with royal velvet and silken gold. Upon it was the arrow with Anasetta's name whittled on it. "So this was from him…my father…Prince Legolas. I hadn't had the chance to thank him for this."  
  
"Yes, it is," Foska cried. "It was from his heart. Nothing I have seen of this good quality. Someone very special. I have one too. Are you mad at me?"  
  
The little Elvish Faery shook her head ferociously. "Am not! Mother, let's go to Prince…I mean father now!" Without more words, the two went to Legolas' room.  
  
************ 


End file.
